Delicious Deception
by LuciHara
Summary: Post-BC, pre-DotD, semi-AU. One-shot (maybe?). Bakura is brought back (with a body!), Ryou aims to make the thief trust him, and light and dark find balance (sort of). Rated M for language, lemons, and a very seductive hikari. Tendershipping (RxB) within an overlay of angstshipping (RxM) (that'll make much more sense when you read the story). Read and review! Enjoy the story!


**Author note:**

Anyone who reads my stories should be fully aware that I tend to take canon events and my own AU versions of events, throw them at the wall, swirl them around a bit, and see what sticks for a decent story. So with that in mind, be prepared for a very OOC Ryou, Bakura inexplicably having a body, and a story that apparently starts mid-conversation. Rated M for language, lemon, and a smutty, slutty hikari.

I do not own YGO or any of its affiliates, so on and so forth. Enjoy the story, read and review, and thank you for your patronage.

* * *

"Wait, so...how did you even manage to conjure up enough power to bring me back?," Bakura's voice sounded intrigued.

"It's kind of a long story."

"I'm 3000 years old and I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I've got time," he said, glaring suspiciously at his host.

Ryou looked down for a moment, unsure exactly where to start. And after taking a breath, he decided to just get it over with.

"Okay so, remember losing the duel to Marik?"

"Yes. I remember," Bakura replied with frustration.

"Well, after all that, he got sent away too."

"Serves him right. Bastard."

"After that, Malik came to see me and apologized for everything."

The thief rolled his eyes at this. Of course the wanker apologized, lest the puzzle spirit decide to Mind Crush him or some shit. Wimp.

"So Malik, sensing my utter brokenness from losing half my soul, decided we should be friends."

Cue another eye roll.

"And that's when a plan started to come together."

"Christ, what did you do?," he could already tell, from Ryou's expression alone, that he probably wasn't going to be happy about this "plan".

Ryou glanced up, certain that his darker half was grimacing at him. He was also sure he heard a faint growl from the spirit.

"Well, I decided to go over to his place one day. And...well..."

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't fuck the goddamn tomb keeper!" Bakura could barely contain his urge to strangle the boy.

Ryou put his hands up defensively, already preparing for a blow to the head.

"Now just give me a minute. Let me explain."

"This had better be good."

The man sat back, arms crossed, feeling the rage build with each passing moment.

"It was...simply a means to an end."

He looked at the boy in disbelief.

"A means to an end? And what 'end' might that have been? Getting your rocks off out of pity?"

"No...," Ryou looked down, trying to hide a shameful blush.

"Then what, Yadonushi, could possibly have been the motivation there?!"

"Look in the safe in the back of the closet."

Bakura looked at him, obviously confused, but he stood and walked to the bedroom, Ryou trailing closely behind. He went to the closet, knelt down on the floor by the safe in the back corner of the room, and entered the combination carefully. He mouth fell open in disbelief at what he saw. The Millennium Rod was lying there, a faint glow surrounding it.

"You...how? How did you manage to get it away from him? Better yet, how did you manage to put a concealment spell on it?"

"If you'd be patient, I was getting to all that."

Bakura huffed and sat down on the bed, preparing for the rest of the narrative.

"So anyway, I went over, acting lonely and sad and in need of comfort. I knew he wouldn't just leave the item lying around, especially given his history with you. So I figured the only way to catch him off guard and get the damn thing away from him was to get him undressed."

The darker half balked, partly due to the apparent cleverness of his timid little host, and partly at the thought of what said host may have done with their body.

"Don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that you would've banged him too, given the opportunity. He's pretty."

Bakura mulled the statement over in his head. He wasn't entirely wrong; as much as he despised the tomb keeper, he couldn't deny that he was attractive.

"So let me get this straight. You anger-banged the blonde bastard, stole the Millennium Rod, concealed the item, then somehow managed to bring me back? Am I following correctly?"

A shy smile crept onto Ryou's face at the look of bewilderment the thief gave him.

"That pretty much covers it."

"It still doesn't explain how you got out of there with the item in tow or how you actually found me."

"Bakura, you really don't trust me, do you?"

Bakura sniffed, acknowledging that his host's assessment was correct.

"I had to get you back, even if it meant using what little leverage I had. I knew Malik was interested. Even before the duel, even being shut up in my soul room, I felt his eyes on you. On me. It was the one card I had in my hand and I played it. I knew I couldn't take the rod by force. I had considered breaking a lamp over his head, but he would've overpowered me. So...I did what I had to do to get what I came for."

"So how did you get it out of there?"

"That part was surprisingly simple," Ryou replied, delicately pulling a cigarette from a pack that Bakura hadn't noticed earlier and placing it lightly between his lip. Without thinking, Bakura leaned over with a lighter to light the end of it for him.

Then the odd occurrence struck him.

"When the hell did you start smoking?!"

Now it was Ryou's turn to roll his eyes.

"You're the one who up and decided to get my body addicted to nicotine. With you gone, I got hit with the withdrawals. So I figured, the damage was already done. Might as well learn to enjoy the habit."

Bakura gave a slight grunt, deeming the response acceptable.

"So anyway, I let the tomb keeper do as he pleased, making sure to drag it out as long as possible in hopes that he'd be exhausted by the end of it."

"So...were you...?"

Knowing what the man was trying to ask, Ryou answered with a blush tinting his fair cheeks.

"Oh come on! Like you don't already know the answer to THAT question!"

"So bottom then?"

"What do you think? Haven't I always been?," he surprised the spirit with a teasing purr.

Bakura tensed slightly and leaned back a bit as the boy began to crawl toward him while putting the cigarette out in the ashtray by the bed, a playful look in his eye. This was definitely new. Ryou has never been this forward, particularly toward him. He had always cowered submissively when Bakura wanted him, always letting him take from him whatever he pleased. He felt his breath hitch as his lighter half gently pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips and leaning down to his ear.

"Don't you want to know what I did?," he whispered to the thief beneath him, his voice drenched in desire. The man couldn't help his own arousal as he felt the younger boy lick and nip at his ear. All he could do was nod faintly, unsure of his own voice in that moment.

"First, I laid him down like this," he spoke softly, as he began to pull Bakura's shirt over his head. The thief didn't protest, not even when Ryou positioned his hands above his head and wrapped his slender fingers around his wrists.

"Then I bent down like this," he whispered, placing his lips to Bakura's. Bakura felt the air leave his lungs at the sensation and he attempted to deepen the kiss and take control. But Ryou somehow managed to keep him in his place.

"Not so fast, darling Yami," he clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "I'm not going to have to restrain you, am I?"

"N..no..."

"Good," The chastising look disappearing as quickly as it had happened, "now please let me continue."

A slight smirk spread across Bakura's lips, watching his hikari tease him so mercilessly.

"Next, I kissed down his neck, across his collarbone, down his taut, tanned stomach," repeating these actions on Bakura as he spoke. He could feel the shiver that ran down his darker half's spine as he inched ever closer to the waist of his jeans.

"Then I trailed my hands down his sides as I nipped at his hip bone," Bakura stifled a moan as his hands found their way into Ryou's soft, silvery locks. "Mhm...he started to do that too," he said to his Yami, as he began to unbutton and unzip the man's constricting jeans.

"W-what next?," Bakura's voice shook, lust glossing over any rational thoughts he may have had previously.

"After that, I slid his pants and boxers off," as his dark's own pair slid to the floor, "and I began to remove my own clothing, one piece at a time, making sure to do so as painfully and teasingly slow as possible."

He watched in dumbstruck fascination as the boy began to unbutton his shirt and let it slip off of his soft, smooth shoulders. He got off the bed and stood, swaying his hips sensually as he started to button his own jeans. As promised, he took care to draw it out as long as possible, one slender leg at a time. Bakura caught sight of the boy's own arousal, resisting the desire to jump up and pin him to the wall to have his way with him.

Seeing the hunger in his Yami's eyes, Ryou gave a quick flick of his left wrist, and Bakura found his own wrists bound securely to the bed with the purplish fog of shadow magic.

"Just a precautionary measure, my love," he said, trying to dispel any concern that crossed the man's face.

When the hell did he learn to do that? But that was a question for another time. He didn't have a chance to ponder it over before to boy spoke again.

"So then, I did this," he said, positioning himself back on the bed, he breath brushing lightly against the inside of Bakura's thigh. The man let a moan escape as his light's mouth gently took the head of his cock into his mouth, his tongue teasing his length as he slid further down. He began to thrust upward into warm, wet cavern, but stopped by the feeling of Ryou's hands pressing his hips down into the mattress.

"No no darling. Not yet," he said with a sultry smile, as his hand now began to gently slide up and down Bakura's erection, "that part will come soon enough." He winked. When did his hikari become such a tease? He struggled against the shadows holding his hands in place.

"So anyway, after I made sure I had him right where I wanted him, I straddled him just like this," he said, now beginning to prepare himself. He grabbed a tiny bottle of lube from the nightstand by the bed and coated Bakura's length before using the excess to expertly slip his fingers inside his tight little entrance. The man beneath him stared with lust filled eyes as his other half threw his head back with a faint moan at the sensation of pleasuring himself. When Ryou decided he was sufficiently prepped, he spoke.

"I wrapped my hand around his shaft, now dripping with pre-cum, begging for release; much like yours right now," his voice trembled a bit with anticipation, "I positioned the head of his cock right here, right against my entrance. You know, the one you always took by force. But that's neither here nor there at the moment. I slid him into me, moaning as I took in every inch." He moaned loudly despite trying to remain in control. The dark beneath him groaned as his manhood was buried inside the tightness of his host.

Ryou sat like that for a moment, allowing himself to adjust to the feeling of having his Yami in him.

"Then I moved my hips like this, slow and steady; up and down his cock, taking care to moan his name as he filled me over and over again."

"Oh holy hell, Ryou!," he gasped out, the feeling of being deep within his host overpowering his senses.

"Just. Like. That," his words were as metered and measured as every intentional downward movement of his hips.

Somehow Bakura had blocked out any possible image of his hikari doing these things to the tomb keeper. He was much too focused on the boy currently fucking him to even care.

"I picked up my pace. Just like this. I angled myself to make sure that his cock hit all the right spots each time I slid down onto him. It didn't take very long at that point."

Ryou's voice was ragged with desire and a need for release.

"Then...then I leaned down...like this...," he said breathlessly as he pressed his lips hungrily against Bakura's. There was an animalistic need in his eyes that the man had never seen before. He rode him faster, aching to fulfill his need, and the darker half didn't fight back. Instead, he felt himself getting close with each moan that escaped the boy's lips.

"Finally...finally...I...I...came...saying his...name...as I...did...," he tightened around Bakura's length.

"Bakura! Oh god Bakura!," he cried out, the sticky white substance spilling onto the thief's stomach.

"And then, I tightened around him, picking up the pace again, driving him over the edge so madly that he cried out my name with each wave of release."

Bakura followed suit, not even fully aware of anything the boy was saying. His voice was distant, lost in the feeling of pure ecstasy.

Breathless and hazy, the man spoke.

"Wh-what happened after that?"

Ryou watched the rapidly changing expressions on his Yami's face for a moment before answering.

"Oh, that part was easy. I hopped up, threw my clothes on, thanked him for a fun ride (wink), slipped out the door with the Millennium Rod beneath my jacket, put a concealment spell on it, and went about my way home."

"He didn't go after you when he realized it was gone?"

"He was still pinned to the bed, remember?" Ryou gave a sly smile.

"All of that? Just for one of the items? Seriously?," Bakura laughed in disbelief.

Ryou joined him in the laughter, but then stopped quickly, giving the man an inquisitive look.

"Are you stupid? No! Of course I didn't!"

"You literally just fucked me all the while telling me how you fucked Malik!"

"You didn't seriously believe all that, did you?"

Bakura was confused by this point.

"Uh...yeah. I was surprised, but you certainly sounded serious enough."

Ryou chuckled.

"Oh hell no. I showed up, shoved him on the bed playfully, secured his hands like I did yours, leaned down like I was going to kiss him, then put a sleeper spell on him, concealed the item, and got the hell out of there. I also made sure to wipe his memory a bit so that he'd have no recollection of me even being there."

At this revelation, Bakura's mouth fell open.

"Then what the hell was this all about?!"

"Just wanted to see if I could do it," Ryou shrugged as he released the man's binds.

Sitting naked on the bed, the darker half stared at him.

"But that still doesn't explain how you learned to use shadow magic. And apparently you used it several times during all of this."

"Oh, that actually was pretty simple."

Bakura braces himself for another long ass story. But Ryou's reply was surprisingly short.

"When you got sent away, I somehow got bombarded with a random smattering of your memories; one of them being shadow magic. Lucky me. And since I was already furious with Malik over what happened, while also trying to figure out how to prove that you could trust me to be on your side once I figured out how to bring you back, I figured I'd take the Millennium Rod in an attempt to kill two birds with one stone."

"Okay, so how exactly did you get me back?"

"Again, it was strangely simple."

"Enlighten me," Bakura said, growing a bit weary.

"Well, prior to everything else, I had tried to bring you back on my own, but Osiris wanted a trade; one soul for another."

The thief nodded, aware of the terms involved. If it had been him banishing someone, he could've brought them back of his own accord, skipping the middle man. But since Ryou had requested a soul that had been sent there by someone else, the rules were different.

"Having the rod in my possession, I found someone willing to grant me control of his mind, and then I had him offer his soul in exchange for yours."

He said this rather flatly, as if it wasn't a big deal. But the reality of it was, the hikari had taken it upon himself to rescue his Yami, aligning himself with dark being once and for all. That was definitely a change Bakura hadn't seen coming.

"And here you are. I don't know what compelled me to do all that. I just know that your absence felt wrong, I felt wrong, and I needed to make it right. I needed you to trust me. I needed you to know that, no matter what happens now, I want to stand beside you, the way dark and light are meant to be."

Placing a hand lightly on the boy's chest, he took a breath and Ryou felt him probing his soul. It was an odd sensation, but not one he hadn't felt before. It had once been how Bakura checked to make sure his lighter half was being truthful. Right now, however, he simply wanted to see if he could find the source of such a dramatic change his host.

After a few moments had passed, he found it. In the center of that brilliant white light of Ryou's half of their shared soul, a small ball of darkness was contained, contrasting sharply with its surroundings. It appeared as if part of his soul half had taken up residence there; proof that the longer they were bound together, the more their halves started to intermingle. He wondered briefly if a little glimmer of light resided in his darkness, but shook his head to clear the thought from his mind before removing his hand and stepping out of Ryou's soul space.

"See anything?," the boy asked, not even minding the invasion that he had once hated.

"Not much. Just something I had already suspected."

Ryou looked at him, trying to understand.

"We share a soul. We share a mind when we let the walls down. Normally two soul halves that have been reunited will trade pieces here and there, swirl around each other, intertwine in an effort to balance each other out. They aren't really meant to remain forced apart they way ours have been. But it appears that you still managed to inherit a piece of my half; logic says I probably have a piece of yours as well."

"Interesting."

"Very interesting indeed," Bakura replied, still naked, as he wrapped his arms protectively around his hikari and rested his chin on the boy's head. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of Ryou's shampoo (coconut? Definitely coconut, he decided) and finally feeling a moment of peace for the first time 3,000 years.

* * *

Well, that was fun, right? Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
